Vocal Directions
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and fifty-seven: Kurt/Victor Victor comes by with some news for Kurt about their clubs.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cycle. Now here's cycle 8!_

* * *

**"Vocal Directions"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, Neutral Ground, From the moment that we met, and Guess who's coming to dinner**

He'd learned from his visit down to Akron at Victor's birthday, that springing his presence on him, as a surprise, could lead to complications. So as much as he liked the idea of surprising him, he would call him before starting the long drive, and Victor did the same.

On this particular day, it was one of those endearing coincidences that, just as he was thinking of visiting him, Victor had called to ask if he could come by. Kurt assured him he could. His father wasn't there, and it was by no means a relief or problem. Since he'd first met Victor, his father had been nothing but supportive, and any concerns he may have had were nothing more than a parent looking out for their child's heart. Victor and his father actually got along, which was yet another endearing thing.

He knew by the time Victor would arrive it would be lunch time, and he would be hungry. So he got to work cooking up something for him, setting the table. He was barely done when the doorbell rang. His heart did its usual leap when it knew he was about to see Victor.

When he did open the door and see him though, he could see something, deep within his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's… wrong, not particularly…" he started, as he was walking in. After a moment, realizing he probably had to explain… "So your club knows about me, and that went better than we thought it would… and I hadn't told mine because we both thought we might not get so lucky twice…"

"Hadn't?" Kurt paused him and repeated the word. Victor let out a breath.

"I told them," he nodded. Kurt nodded back, feeling uncertain at asking…

"And…"

"Okay, when I say I told them, I should say I told one, Cat, and someone else overheard and told everyone else, so… that's the 'them.'" He could understand him telling Cat. Kurt had never met the girl, but from what he understood, she was to Victor what Mercedes was to him.

"How'd they take it?" There the look that had been hidden at first was let out. "Hold that thought, let's… are you hungry?"

"Starved," Victor nodded, welcoming the momentary distraction. As they sat and started to eat, Kurt looked at him, Victor would look back. When they couldn't ignore the subject anymore, Victor finally continued the story. "They know you're with New Directions."

"Well we're still a little club, I'm sure…"

"Well they know about Rachel, how could they not…" Kurt smirked.

"But they haven't even seen us perform, have they?"

"They haven't… but I have." Kurt frowned, confused. Victor smiled sheepishly. "I may have… defended you guys." Kurt put his fork down, amused, curious.

"You defended us?"

"More like… extolled." Kurt smiled, which just made Victor chuckle. "I'm sorry, they just got me… all riled up, annoyed, I… I wasn't going to let them just… talk, about you, and… the others, and I… I told them how amazing you all are… Should have seen them, just… gobsmacked. So you're not some little club anymore, not to them," Victor shook his head, looking back at him.

Kurt just looked at him, feeling so much how all the trust and the hope he had placed in him was so right. It was in him, so strong and it pushed him… impulse. They kissed, for the first time, over the prepared meal. When they pulled back, they looked to one another, smiling.

"Shouldn't let all this get cold," Victor indicated their half-eaten plates.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, as they sat back to eat. Suddenly he was the one who was starving. After a while though, even if he was still riding the high of the kiss, there was still a matter that needed to be addressed. "It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"What is?"

"The Montagues," Kurt gestured, and Victor smiled to himself. "Right?" He nodded, still smiling.

"It'll be fine, don't worry so much. So they have issues with it. It's not going to change anything with us. Cat wants to meet you though," he nodded.

"Set it up then," Kurt nodded back.

"Consider it done."

Kurt watched him for a bit. He couldn't imagine not having him in his life like this. Sometimes he wondered if being able to see each other more often would change them for better or worse… He wished he had the chance to find out though…

"What?" Victor asked, noticing him staring. He blinked, breaking out of his daze. He smiled.

"Nothing, it's just… you're kind of awesome…" Victor smiled back.

"You too."

THE END


End file.
